


Nameless Secret Ending #3:  The Lost Script

by marith



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Multi, all the spoilers ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marith/pseuds/marith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is our happy ending,  why are we all miserable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because that was a hell of an awkward place to end the game, Cheritz. 
> 
> (There's no default name choice in the game for the last doll, and I couldn't keep calling him ????, so he has the name I used in my playthrough, Robinet. Any suggestions for a name that would be less jarring to readers who are not me? I considered 'Nameless', but Eri wouldn't call him that...)

 

LOCATION: The kitchen.

\--

Tei's cooking was as delicious as it always is. The table was covered with plates full of all my favorite dishes. He must have started cooking early in the afternoon.

I put on a bright smile and carefully piled a little bit of everything on a plate.

**ERI:** Here you go, Robinet. This is the first meal you've ever gotten to eat as a human, right?

**ROBINET:** Yeah. I always wondered what food tasted like. You looked so happy when you ate something you liked, your eyes would light up and you would stuff it all into your mouth at once and then cough.

**ERI:** That was when I was little! I don't do that now!

**ROBINET:** But your eyes still light up. 

**ERI:** Do they?

**YEONHO:** They do. Remember when I made you the fried eggs shaped like rabbits?

**ERI:** Yes! Those were delicious.

**RED:** It sounds weird to me that you don't call her master, Yeonho.

**YEONHO:** Hehe. It sounds weird to me that you don't call me Yellow anymore.

**TEI:** It's true. And you don't call me commander anymore either. I've been demoted.

**LANCE:** He has mastered the use of proper names. It must have been hard work, for a red monkey.

**RED:** It wasn't that I didn't know how! I just don't need a commander and a team and a base anymore. Eri...is my home base now.

An awkward silence hung around the table.

**ERI:** Um, this is the same mushroom soup you made for me before, right, Tei? It's wonderful.

**TEI:** I'm glad you like it. Though someone here doesn't seem to.

Yuri was sitting still with his spoon held out, but he hadn't taken a bite yet.

**YURI:** Eh? Oh, no, I'm sure it's fine. I just thought of something... I'm still a teacher in this world, aren't I?

!! I hadn't even thought about that.

**ERI:** That's right, you are. Back to grading homework for you, I guess. At least we'll get to ride to school in the limo again.

Tei, Yeonho, Lance, and Red all stared at Yuri in surprise.

**RED:** You quit? But I thought you liked waving your hands around in front of the class and talking on and on about music and perverted stuff. 

**LANCE:** So there was something good about that other world. I must have been relieved.

**TEI:** Me too, actually. I was always a bit worried someone would charge him with sexual harassment.

**YEONHO:** I thought Yuri's lectures were useful. I took a lot of notes.

Everyone stared at Yeonho. I felt my face turning red.

Even when Yeonho and I were together, it was somehow still innocent. We held hands and kissed sometimes but that was it.

But all the time he was learning from Yuri's monologues on musical seduction? He must have been planning...

**YURI:** *coughs* Anyway, of course I quit! It wouldn't have been appropriate for a teacher to date a student!

**TEI:** Definitely not.

**YURI:** Of course you'd say that, you smirking serpent. You were the one who made me fill out the paperwork and wait thirty days.

**TEI:** I'm glad to know the other me was so responsible.

Lance's voice cut across the tension between the two of them.

**LANCE:** ANYWAY, you are still a teacher in this timeline, so remember to behave appropriately. To the extent you are capable of it.

Yuri glared at Lance, but couldn't contradict him.

**LANCE:** And Yeonho, please do not say things like that. It makes the food taste bad.

Yeonho smiled at Lance, but it wasn't a nice smile.

**YEONHO:** Everyone grows up, Lance.

Yuri muttered under his breath.

**YURI** : Apparently. Even chicks and monkeys.

There was the awkward silence again. I tried to think of something else to say.

**ERI:** I have so many different memories of the festival. I wonder how it went in this world.

Red seemed to brighten a bit at that.

**RED:** Was the play always awesome?

**ERI:** Yes! Esp-

I shouldn't say that. I really shouldn't say that.

**TEI:** Especially?

Lance saw the smile I was trying to suppress and quickly spoke up.

**LANCE:** A better question would be how people did on th-

**ROBINET:** Especially the time when Lance took over the heroine's role.

Robinet had been listening quietly to the conversation, but now he interrupted with a little smile.

**RED:** What?!

**YEONHO:** What?

**TEI:** What?

**YURI:** What?

**ROBINET:** He looked even better in the dress than she did.

I couldn't hold back any more and burst out into giggles. Everyone's expressions were so funny. And what Robinet said was completely true.

**YURI:** Please, my honey, tell me you have pictures. Or video.

**ERI:** Ah, no. All evidence was destroyed by a very conscientious discipline conductor.

Lance had his face hidden in his hands.

**RED:** But _why_?

**TEI:** I can guess why. If she'd been in the play in my world, I would've tried to stop her too. Although probably not the same way.

My thoughts briefly came to a complete halt at the image of Tei in that dress.

Yuri saw the distracted look on my face and smirked at me.

**YURI:** I would've looked even better, darling.

**ERI:** Well. I'm sure the drama club still has the dress.

I grinned at him playfully.

Tei looked at the two of us, his expression hardening a bit. He opened his mouth but Yuri spoke again before he could.

**YURI:** Oh, brave warrior. Your arms are like the thickest bananas in the world.

Yuri fluttered his long eyelashes and gazed at Red, clasping his hands together soulfully.

**YURI:** Is that a banana attached to your shoulder or are you just happy to save me?

Everyone burst out laughing.

Thanks to Yuri, we managed to finish dinner without an argument breaking out.

But soon enough, dinner was over and the dishes were all done.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

LOCATION: The living room.

\--

 **TEI:** Eri, do you have time to talk for a moment?

I felt a sinking in my chest but tried to answer cheerfully.

 **ERI:** Sure.

 **YURI:** I need to go out for a bit. Will you be all right here?

Yuri looked at me and I could tell he was a bit worried.

 **ERI:** Sure, I'll be fine.

 **LANCE:** You still go out at night? Is this how you were taking care of her?

Lance, Red, Yeonho, and Tei were all looking at Yuri disapprovingly.

They probably assume he goes out to spend time with other women, the way I did before I found out he plays the drums in a band. Yuri must want to find out if the people at the club still remember him in this world.

 **YURI:** Adults need to do adult things sometimes. My honey, text me if these ch- these boys aren't looking after you properly. You still have your phone, right?

 **ERI:** Yes!

I took it out of my pocket and held it up. I could tell everyone was thinking about times in the past when my memory was torn up. But it's okay now. My memories are all back.

It was Robinet who tore up my memories and my diary. He was sad and lonely waiting for me in that closet for ten whole years, unable to move. I couldn't really be mad at him for it even though it scared me a lot at the time.

 **YURI** : And the - Never mind. We'll talk when I get back. Be good, children. And you, momma Tei.

The two of them exchanged a tense glance before Yuri left. In the past I would have thought that was strange and wondered about it, but now I'm pretty sure I understand.

Yuri is concerned about Tei being jealous and possessive. And he's not wrong.

 **LANCE:** I have homework to do.

Lance left the room abruptly.

 **YEONHO:** Robinet, do you like action shows? One of Red's favorites is on.

 **ROBINET:** Me? I - don't know.

He couldn't have looked any more surprised if Yeonho had asked if he liked live frogs for dessert.

 **RED:** Yeah! It's really cool. Don't worry, I'll explain the backstory and stuff.

Robinet sat down gingerly on the edge of the sofa, hugging himself as though he was cold. His one eye was wide.

 **ERI:** Thanks, guys.

I could tell that both of them were trying to get along with Robinet and ease the tension for my sake. I gave them my biggest smile, and turned back to Tei.

 **ERI:** Sorry for the wait.

 **TEI:** Everyone's settled down now. Let's go to the library.

As I followed Tei's back out of the room, I heard Red start to explain in words that sounded very familiar.

 **RED:** Joe there is the ace pilot of the Gekiganger mecha squad -

I have so many different parallel memories of things that happened over the past six months. But some things happened the same way every single time, and one of them was Red telling me about that show. Down to the exact words.

Thinking that made me smile. Things are strange right now, but I love my family so much.


	3. Chapter 3

LOCATION: The library.

\--

As soon as we were in the library with the door shut, Tei suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged him back, but I didn't feel like smiling anymore. There was too much tension in the arms holding me.

 **ERI:** Tei...

Tei buried his head in my shoulder. His voice was muffled.

 **TEI:** _All_ of them?

 **ERI:** Do I love all of you? Yes. You know that.

It sounded like a feeble excuse as soon as I said it, even though it was true. But all through dinner I hadn't been able to think of anything better. Tei's embrace tightened till it was uncomfortable.

 **TEI:** Did you really sleep with all of them?

The way he said it made me sound like such a horrible person. I blurted out the answer in self-defense even though I hadn't meant to tell him.

 **ERI:** No!

 **TEI:** Then which ones?

 **ERI:** Tei....

 **TEI:** Tell me.

 **ERI:** Tei... you're having those thoughts again, aren't you?

Tei told me about his dark and scary thoughts, before. They're a part of him that comes from his previous owner. He was doing so well at fighting them, though, until this happened.

 **TEI:** I can't help it.

Tei's voice was small.

 **TEI:** I know you love me. I know you meant everything you said to me before. But now you're hiding the necklace I gave you under your blouse. And the way Yuri and the others look at you -

I was also hiding the ring Yuri gave me in my pocket. But Tei should never find out about that. Ever.

 **ERI:** I did. I do. Being with you made me happy. But being with the others made me happy, too. I can't turn off my feelings.

Tei laughed bitterly as he raised his head.

 **TEI:** One of your grandfather's books has poetry translated from English in it. There was a poem in there about a jealous husband that bothered me. I told myself that at least I would never be like that guy, because it made me happy to see you happy. When you talked and laughed with your friends at Banjul, when you hugged Yeonho and praised his cooking, I was just glad to see your smile. But now, I understand how that man felt.

Tei closed his eyes and recited.

 **TEI:** "She had a heart - how shall I say?  
Too soon made glad, too easily impressed;  
She liked whate'er she looked on, and her looks went everywhere.  
It was all one - My favour at her breast,  
The dropping of the daylight in the West,  
The bough of cherries some officious fool  
Broke in the orchard for her-

As if she ranked my gift of a nine-hundred-years-old name  
With anybody's gift. "

Tei's lovely tenor voice and perfect delivery made the words seem beautiful, but their meaning was chilling.

 **ERI:** You're saying my love has to be for only you or it doesn't count.

 **TEI:** How can it?

I didn't have a good answer to that, even though I felt it wasn't true.

 **ERI:** But what can we do? We all just have to make the best of it -

 **TEI:** I knew you would say that. And how would we all do that, Eri? Shall we put a calendar in the kitchen to schedule who gets to sleep in your room each night?

 **ERI:** N-no!

I felt myself turning red. To be honest, I had thought about something like that earlier. But I quickly realized that everyone else would hate the idea.

If anyone could understand, I thought suddenly, it might be Soi. She's always honest with her feelings and she knows that when you love, you love. She still has feelings for Tei even though she's fallen for Zion now and the two of them are happy.

But I can never tell her or Shinbi or anyone. (Oh, for the days when my doll collection was my most embarrassing secret.)

Tei let go of me, but then caught my face in both his hands and stared into my eyes. I felt trapped by that forest-green gaze like a bug stuck on a pin.

 **TEI:** Eri, choose me again. Me and no one else. Right now.

 **ERI:** Tei -

 **TEI:** I'll believe it if we get married. You don't need your parents' consent at your age, I looked it up. We can go downtown and get a license tomorrow.

I tried to shake my head, but Tei's hands held me fast.

 **TEI:** This wasn't how I wanted to propose to you, but it's too dangerous to wait.

It wasn't how I'd wanted Tei to propose to me either. I understood his reasoning, but I just couldn't do it.

 **ERI:** Tei, no!

 **TEI:** _Eri_ -

 **ERI:** You're saying I should marry you not because I love you the most, but because I'm scared of you the most?

Tei's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He was holding my cheeks so tightly that they hurt.

 **ERI:** That's...so sad.

 **TEI:** ...Have you forgotten? It was right here in this room.

I haven't. Of all my memories, that was not one that I was glad to get back.

 **TEI:** What I almost did to you? The real me? I won't be able to stop this time, you know.

I pushed at Tei's chest with all my strength, but he didn't let go. He dug his thumbs into the sides of my neck until I gasped from the pain.

 **TEI:** I won't stop.

Someone's body slammed into us from the side, making us both stumble. Familiar arms came up between Tei's and pushed them apart until he lost his grip on my face. Suddenly nothing was holding me up, and I felt myself fall backwards and sit down hard on the floor.

Then Lance punched Tei in the face.

 **LANCE:** How dare you?


	4. Chapter 4

 

LOCATION: The living room.

\-----

 **TV:** Gekigan Flaaaare!!!!!

 **RED:** Yeah! Right in the arm socket!

 **ROBINET:** ...

 **YEONHO:** ...

 **RED:** That was so awesome. I don't think that move will work against the boss villain, though. So what do you think? Isn't it fun?

 **ROBINET:** ...Why are you being nice to me? Don't you hate me?

 **RED:** Yeah. I do hate you.

When I think about what you did to her, I want to punch you. Even the most merciful justice warrior in the world would want to punch you. You don't deserve to be here.

But she wants you to be part of this family, so I'll do that for her. If she loves you that much there must be something good about you.

 **YEONHO:** I don't know about that.

 **RED:** What do you mean?

 **YEONHO:** She's a very kind and forgiving person. Maybe too kind for her own good.

Like Red said, she wants to believe you're part of the family now, so I'll go along with it. But I won't forgive you.

 **ROBINET:** ... I hate you all too. Especially you.

 **RED:** Me?

 **ROBINET:** Stupid wannabe hero, hoping for special powers... I always laughed at you for believing you'd get them. And then you _did._

 **RED:** Huh?

 **ROBINET:** Once she got your piece, I couldn't make her forget anymore. I would tear up her diary and it would grow back together by itself. That only happened when she was with you. You saved her and made her happy.

 **RED:** R-really? I did? Heh. I guess I did at that. And I'll keep protecting her, so don't ever try anything like that again.

 **YEONHO:** What do you mean, once she got your piece?

 **ROBINET:** Never mind. It doesn't matter. ...Do you hear something?

 **YEONHO:** No. I want to know what you meant just now.

 **ROBINET:** No, really. From the library. I think - I think we should check on her.


	5. Chapter 5

LOCATION: The library.

\-------------------

 

Tei staggered backwards a bit from the force of Lance's blow, but didn't fall.

 **TEI:** How long were you in here? The door is locked.

I looked at the door, surprised. Tei must have locked it behind us without my noticing.

 **LANCE:** I was hiding in the closet. I wanted to hear what you had to say to her.

 **TEI:** Haha, I didn't expect that from you. You've grown more confident from being in that other timeline.

 **LANCE:** And you've grown more... Trying to take her away from the rest of us, I expected that. But I never thought you of all people would hurt her.

 **TEI:** You've got it backwards. I've always been like this.

Tei backed up around the end of the sofa, watching Lance intently. Lance glared back at him.

It was strange. Normally, if I fell or had even the smallest accident, both of them would fuss over me like mother hens. But right now they seemed to have forgotten I was there. I scrambled backwards on the floor to sit against the wall, and wondered what to do. This was all happening too fast and I felt like I was thinking too slowly.

 **TEI:** What happens now, I wonder?

 **LANCE:** I won't give up. And I won't let you hurt her.

 **TEI:** I can't give her up either. Not now.

 **ERI:** Stop it, both of you! I'm not a game prize!

Neither of them answered. It was as if they didn't hear me. I felt scared, suddenly, even more than I was when Tei had hold of me. Even when he'd gotten like this before, my voice had always reached him, or he'd stopped on his own. And Lance... Lance has his own possessive and jealous streak.

Lance stepped forward and tried to punch Tei again. Even I could see that it wasn't going to work; Tei had obviously been waiting for it. He grabbed Lance's arm in midswing, twisted it, and then slammed him into the corner of the bookcase face first.

 **LANCE:** Ugh!

 **TEI:** You really shouldn't have chosen force, you know. You've never even hit anyone before this.

 **LANCE:** Neither have you!

Lance was backed up against the wall now. He sounded scared and furious at the same time, while the tone of Tei's voice was as mild and conversational as though he was chiding Lance at breakfast for taking an extra dumpling.

 **TEI:** Well.

Tei's pleasant smile was terrifying. An anime justice warrior heroine would fling herself between the two of them and make them calm down with the power of her love. Or maybe promise to marry Tei and beg him to let Lance alone in return.

Apparently I am not heroine material after all. Sorry, Red. I found myself inching backwards while still sitting down, trying to get to the door without attracting attention. Just as I was getting close to it, there was a loud thumping on the other side.

 **RED:** Heroine! Eri! Are you okay?

 **YEONHO:** Eri?

 **ERI:** Red! Yeonho!

I felt ready to cry with relief. I reached up to the doorknob to unlock it, but Tei's voice stopped me.

 **TEI:** Don't open it.

I froze. His voice wasn't coming from right behind me, not yet, but I didn't want to turn and look.

 **TEI:** Things will get worse if you do. Just sit still for now and wait, and I'll fix things. It will be all right.

Unfortunately, I had no trouble at all imagining how things could get worse. Red, Yeonho and Lance all together _might_ be able to overpower Tei...but somehow it didn't seem likely right now. Tei wasn't wrong about Lance, he is not used to fighting. Neither are the others. Even Red has never punched anyone for real, he told me once. Why would he? It's been less than a year since they all became human.

 **RED:** Heroine? Answer me! Open the door!

Tei is different. He could kill them. He really could.

But if I didn't open the door...

 **YEONHO:** Lance isn't in his room. Lance? Tei? Are you both in there? What's wrong with her? Please open the door!

I made myself turn around and look at Tei. He was smiling gently at me, but the light in his eyes told me the Tei I knew and loved still wasn't there. Beyond him I saw Lance, held against the wall by one of Tei's hands at his throat. We met eyes for a moment and I saw his lips move. A red vertical line on his forehead showed where he'd hit the bookcase. It was bleeding a bit.

 **LANCE:** Don't...

I let go of the doorknob and settled back onto the floor, letting Tei see that I wasn't going anywhere.

 **TEI:** Good girl.

 **ERI:** Please. Don't hurt Lance anymore.

 **YEONHO:** What did she just say? I couldn't hear.

 **RED:** Damn it! Do we have a screwdriver, or something?

 **TEI:** Don't worry. Just be patient for a little longer and trust me.

The door started thudding and shaking in its frame, from the force of what must be Red's kicks. But like most of this house, it was built solidly.

 **RED:** Hang on, heroine! We're coming to help!

Tei turned back to Lance.

Silently, carefully, I slid my phone out of my pocket and pressed the mute button. I typed a short message to Yuri and hit send.

<Come back home right now. Hurry>


	6. Chapter 6

LOCATION: The library.

 ----

 

I have to do something, I thought.

THUD went the door.

I have to do something, or Lance will...

THUD

What can I do?

THUD

**YEONHO:** Wait, where are you going?

**RED:** Never mind him. Again together, on three -

THUD THUD

It was ridiculous, but I suddenly thought, Grandpa's poor house. Don't break his door!

THUD THUD THUD THUD

And it's so loud, this late at night, what will the -

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD

**ERI:** Guys, stop! It's too loud!

THUD TH-

**YEONHO:** Wait, she said stop. I heard her.

**RED:** Heroine?

Tei didn't say anything. In the sudden quiet, I could hear Lance struggling to breathe.

**ERI:** Tei, the principal upstairs will hear. Someone will call the police.

I scrambled to my feet, but didn't dare get closer to the two of them. I just kept talking to Tei's back.

**ERI:** The police will come. Tei, I love you, I don't want you to go to jail. Let him go, let go and I'll make them be quiet. We'll figure something out together. Tei, please...

Tei still didn't move, or make any sound at all, but his grip must have loosened because Lance dropped to his knees, wheezing. Thank god.

Before anything else could go wrong, I unlocked the door and yanked it open. Then I couldn't breathe so well myself because I was being squished between Red and Yehonho's hugs like the filling in a sandwich.

**RED:** Are you all right? What happened?

**ERI:** Mmph- guys let go! Lance, are you okay?

**LANCE:** ...yes.  <cough> Get her out of here... everyone get away from him.

**ROBINET:** It's all right. He won't move.

Robinet was standing in the doorway, holding Tei - the doll Tei - in his arms.

**ROBINET:** I don't have to make threats, do I, Tei? It would upset her.

Tei was still just standing there facing the wall. He hadn't moved at all, and now I understood why.

**TEI:** No. You don't have to.

We all looked back and forth between the real Tei and the doll Tei, both frozen with their arms in the same position. Nobody said anything.

I'd almost forgotten, really. That these boys I love who make every day so alive were once trapped in their doll bodies. I used to carry them around just like that, move their limbs and pose them however I wanted. I didn't know they were aware and helpless the whole time.

**ERI:** ...You can put him down now, Robinet. It's all right. You're all right now, aren't you, Tei?

Tei didn't answer.

**YEONHO:** Don't!

**LANCE:** Have you lost your mind? It is NOT all right.

**RED:** But what _happened?_ I don't understand. Tei, you were hurting the silverhead and scaring Eri....why?

**ERI:** He... he was jealous. Tei - gets jealous sometimes.

**RED:** _I'm_ jealous all the time now! But that doesn't mean I'd - We're all still friends, right? Tei...you're still the commander of this family. Right?

Tei didn't say anything. Because he was facing the wall, we couldn't even see his expression.

**YEONHO:** Red....

**LANCE:** It is pointless to ask such things right now. We should secure him for the time being. Do we have any -

The sound of the front door banging open made everyone jump in surprise, except Tei. I heard running footsteps.

**YURI:** Darling, where are you? Where is everyone?

I started to call out to him, but Yuri was already in the doorway. He looked out of breath and his usually perfect hair was messy, as though he'd been running. And in his hand...

**YURI:** You're all right. Thank god.

The thing in Yuri's hand was definitely a gun. It looked like something out of a movie.

**YURI** : I'm sorry, darling. I didn't think he'd snap so fast. I thought it would take a couple of days at least. I got this just in case...

**RED:** WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SURPRISED HERE?!?


End file.
